


Stupid Human Holidays

by celticheart72



Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Singing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: When you think Sweeney is ignoring you on Valentine's he does something you weren't expecting.
Relationships: Mad Sweeney (American Gods)/Reader
Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707367
Kudos: 13





	Stupid Human Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: a curse word
> 
> For a Valentine's bingo card square - seranading with a sappy love song

Sweeney sits in the living room, doing two of his favorite things. Drinking beer and complaining.

Not a day goes by that Sweeney doesn’t have something to complain about. At first it was Wednesday and the Old Gods. Now that he was out of the middle of all of that it is usually human lack of understanding of the fae.

It’s Valentine’s Day and all you asked for was a nice dinner and maybe a flower or two. His excuse?

Fae don’t celebrate stupid human holidays.

“If it’s a stupid human holiday, then why are you here Sweeney?”

“You’ve got beer and you’re making my favorite stew.”

You roll your eyes with a shake of your head and go back to chopping vegetables, mumbling under your breath while you do. “Why do I feel like I’m getting the short end of the stick here?”

Sweeney is quiet even though you’re positive he heard you. With a sigh you add the last of the vegetables to the stew and set it to a low boil. You’re in the middle of making the soda bread dough when you hear what sounds like faint singing coming from where Sweeney sits.

The singing gets louder and after you put the bread into the oven you walk out into the living room to figure out where it’s coming from. When you’re in his sight Sweeney pulls his lips into his teeth then pulls you down onto the couch next to him. He resumes his singing and this time you can tell it’s an old Gaelic love song. With a grin you tuck your nose into his shoulder and curl into his side while he sings.

When the song is done, he turns to flash you a smug smirk then chugs the rest of his beer.

“Thank you, Sweeney,” you lean in to kiss him, which he deepens, leaving you breathless by the time he sits back.

“Think you can get me another fucking beer now lass?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
